Inside her mind
by The joy of light
Summary: Gretchen Alexandria's life may have ups and downs. But lucky for her she's got six emotions that will do anything for her no matter what. But what happens when she gets a chance to meet the mall face-to-face? Read to find out. Takes place from 0 to 10 years
1. The joys of life

At first there was nothing. Nothing but absolute emptiness. It seemed like it would go on forever this emptiness. Never beginning never ending just simply there. At first she didn't know exactly where she was. she could see nothing but blackness. She tried looking down at herself. But even this didn't help. It was as if she was invisible, even to her own eyes. She wondered if she had gone blind. She tried feeling around to see if she could figure out exactly where she was. But her attempts proved useless. Not only did she not know where she was but she didn't even know who she was. Just as she was pondering this. She felt something. It was just a spark. It passed over her for not even a second. But at least it was something. Then before she could feel any delight at this new feeling it passed over her again and this time it was stronger. It took over her body engulfing it in warmth. No wait it was getting warmer to the point where it's scolded her with searing pain. But in a strange way it also brought her to life. Then suddenly there was light. It started out very faint. But it's soon began to glow brighter and brighter. It took her only a few seconds to notice that the light was coming from her. She looked down at herself and was amazed at what she saw. Thousands of little particles seems to be gathering together to form arms, legs, a chest and torso,, And her head. Finally she was complete. As the scalding heat slowly faded from her body. She realized that that feeling was pain. As she looked down at her newly created body one word came to her mind.

Joy


	2. Gretchen is born

Chapter 2 Gretchen is born

Joy was that her name? "Yes it must be she thought to herself."

Just as she was pondering over her new name she noticed something at the corner of her eye. It was a light as bright as any light Joy Had ever seen. It didn't look too far away either. Filled with excitement over the possibility of a light in such a dark world. Joy began walking in it's direction.

After a few minutes of walking Joy stood before the source of the light. She realized that it was a white blank television screen in the shape of an oval. Although the screen was not showing anything . Joy could still hear what seemed like baby noises coming from The area where the screen was located. She made to move towards the screen but she was stopped short when her leg brushed up against something solid. She looked down at it. It was a white bass and in the center of that base was alone white button. Growing curious about what the button did, she moved to press it. But before she could she heard two other voices coming from the screen.

"Hello Gretchen. ""welcome to the world my darling "a female voice said. "Hey kiddo how you doing? " "Another voice, this one much more masculine than the first. The screen seemed to be changing. The whiteness faded away and Joy was left staring at two people A man and a woman. The woman had green eyes and auburn hair. Where as the man had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a mustache. they seemed to be smiling at something or someone. but Joy couldn't figure out who or what they were smiling at. Ignoring them for now Joy decided that now would be a good time to press the button. The minute joy touched her hand to the button it began to glow a brilliant gold color.

Joy immediately decided she loved that color , And wanted to see it as much as possible. She then noticed that the baby noises she had heard earlier we're back. But Joy also noticed that they were different somehow. They sounded happier. They sounded carefree. They sounded Joyful.

"Oh Gretchen aren't you just a little bundle of joy"The female voice said. Then something clicked in the back of Joy's mind. The baby noises she had been hearing had been coming from Gretchen. Not only that but when Joy had press the button Gretchen was happy and the woman who must of been Gretchen's mom called her a bundle of joy. That meant that she herself was the cause of Gretchen's happiness. Of course she whispered to herself. That is why I'm called Joy.

joy noticed something appear out of nowhere. It came to rest on the ground a few feet away from her. Eager to go check it out but at the same time not so willing to leave the button, Joy finally won the internal war with herself and decided to go see what it was. She walked over to it and picked it up. It turned out to be a golden sphere. The same golden color that she saw when she pressed the button. The very golden color she adored so much. As she ran her fingers along The glossy surface something happened inside of it. Inside the sphere

the Woman who Was supposedly Gretchen's mom said the same thing she had said only seconds ago. "Oh Gretchen aren't you a little bundle of joy? " as Joy finished watching it she realized that it was Gretchen's first memory. As she set it back down on the floor something amazing and totally unexpected happened. A blaze of light lit up the whole place and joy found herself standing in a very large room with purple interior. No new buttons had been added. There was still only the one large button she had used earlier. But there were a lot more other things in the room as well. Four instance behind her Joy discovered a wall that was nothing but rows and rows of purple shelves. Except for the one golden memory she had created earlier all the shelves were empty. She made a promise to herself and to Gretchen to someday fill up all of those shelves with golden memories. She turned around. on the opposite wall from the shelves and adjacent to the button and the screen set a lovely long couch. It was Green in color and it looked like it could fit about five or six people if not more. Joy thought it to be pretty ironic considering She was the only one there. where ever there was. In front of the couch was a large ornate coffee table. It appeared to be in the shape of A leaf and it was golden in color. Behind the couch was a large purple ramp that looked like it led up to a different part of the building. Curiously Joy eagerly climbed up the ramp to see what lie in store for her on the second floor.

Upon reaching the second floor Joy realized that there was only one room. She entered the room and looked around. She then promptly proceeded to scream with delight at what she found. The blankets sheets and pillows on the bed had the same pattern. green with yellow leaves. As did the curtains. On one side of the bed pressed tightly against the yellow wall was a wooden desk. The desk had a big drawer with a lock on it. On top of her desk was nothing but a single golden key. She had a feeling that that would unlock the drawer. But she would get to that later. She opened up her closet and found that she had about 20 of the exact same dresses. But she didn't mind. she loved her dress especially the way it twirled. She also realized that she had a few pairs of pajamas as well. She was having so much fun exploring her new room. But then she remembered baby Gretchen. If left unsupervised she couldn't feel happiness anymore. That struck terror into Joy's heart. She raced out of her room, down the ram, and right smack into another emotion.


	3. Curiosity abounds

Chapter 3 curiosity abounds

Joy couldn't believe it. She thought she was the only one here. But they're standing right before her eyes with someone else. Perhaps another emotion? She wasn't quite sure. All she knew was she wasn't alone any longer. Slowly she set up. She saw what looked like a young woman with pale white skin, silver hair, and A light blue dress with silver stars. "Uh hi I'm Joy! " Joy got up and offered the young woman her hand. The young woman's eyes grew wide like saucers. "Oh hello there I'm curiosity "she stated. "This sure is a nice place you've got here! " "Yeah well uh thanks? " Joy didn't know what to make of this new emotion. She seemed nice enough. But Joy wasn't sure what effect she would have on Gretchen. Joy thought to keep curiosity away from the button as much as she could. At least until she figured out what kind of emotion curiosity was and what she might be capable of making Gretchen feel. "Oh what's this? " Joy realized that curiosity was standing right beside the button. "No don't touch that! " but before Joy could stop her curiosity had pressed the button. Joy immediately glanced up towards the screen and what she saw absolutely floored her. Gretchen was in her mother's lap in the hospital room. She seemed to be looking around at anything and everything her eyes could see. Joy looked back down at the button. It was glowing a brighter white than usual. Just then Both Joy and curiosities attention shifted over to the rows and rows of empty purple shelves. Just in time to see a pure white memory sphere roll in.

Leaving Joy to stand guard at the button curiosity walked over to the shelves. She picked up the white memories fear. Sliding her finger over the glass, she watched Gretchen look around at the room once more. With curiosity over by the shelves Joy was left to operate the button. As she did so her mind shifted back to curiosity. She seem Pleasant and when she press the button there was no negative effect. Instead Gretchen only grew curious."I guess that explains why she's called curiosity"Joy thought to herself. Joy looked over at her. "Maybe she wasn't so bad after all? " putting the memory orb down curiosity saw the ramp that led up to the second floor of where ever they were."Oh that's where our rooms are "Joy told her. "Wow we get rooms? " "That's so awesome! " "Yeah let's go see yours! " when they reached the second floor joy noticed that a second room had been adde. Like her own door had been yellow this one was white. Upon entering the room Joy and curiosity noticed that the interior consisted of three main colors Blue, And silver with white stars everywhere with the exception of a brown wooden desk that looked almost identical to Joy's pushed against the far wall by the closet. Her bedspread was blue with white stars. It also had silver trim on the bottom of it. Her pillows had the exact same pattern on them as did the curtains. Her bedframe, headboard, and footboard were all white like Joy curiosity also had nothing but a key on top of her desk. But this time the key was silver, not gold. The desk also had a drawer with a lock on it. Curiosity figured that the key would unlock the drawer. But she decided to wait until Joy was out of the room. Just in case there was something in there only meant for her eyes.

Figuring that they better get back to Gretchen. They ran downstairs. After making sure nothing bad happened to Gretchen in their absence, they each took turns operating the button. But soon it was time for baby Gretchen to go to sleep. As Gretchen's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Joy and curiosity couldn't help but feel a little worn out. They sat on the couch and conversed until they to got tired. Even though they were tired they still wondered what to do with all the memories they had made that day. But then curiosity noticed something on the wall by the dozens of purple shelves there was another button. More like a switch actually below it it said send memories to long-term in bold red letters. She pressed it and A recall tube appeared. It gathered up all the memories and took them down to long-term memory for storage. "Job well done "Joy congratulated curiosity. They walked up the ramp to their rooms. As a final send off they each said good night One last time. "Good night curiosity "Joy said. "Good night Joy Sweet dreams. " as they each went into their separate rooms. They thought about how much fun it will be doing it all again the next day.


	4. Discovering sadness

Chapter 4 The discovery of sadness

The next day Joy and curiosity got up early. Although Gretchen was still asleep they wanted to make sure they were ready for the day. Each of them stood in front of the button ready to press it whenever Gretchen woke up. They were focused, energized, ready. That is until curiosity saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Joy look "curiosity pointed over to one of the far dark corners of the room they were in. "Curiosity can't you see I'm "Joy stopped right in the middle of her sentence. Her gaze followed to where curiosity was pointing. She was standing in the corner of the room. She wore sweatpants and a grayish turtleneck. Her hair was midnight blue and she wore black glasses that covered her cerulean eyes. Joy walked closer to her as did curiosity. "Hi I'm Joy and you are? " "I'm sadness "she said with a sniffle. "I'm curiosity "The woman in blue said. "I'm the one who makes Gretchen curious. " N-Nice to meet you"Sadness said. "Well uh we should show you around the place "Joy told sadness. So they did. they showed her the button, the screen, the couch where they hang out, and even the upstairs which now had a new room. The door to the new room was blue. "I suppose this is your room"Curiosity explained to sadness.

Sadness opened the door to her new room. The room consisted of two colors light blue and dark blue. The only thing in the room that wasn't blue in the room was a brown wooden desk that sat by the closet. Joy and curiosity couldn't believe it. There was another desk, with another key, with another lock. The walls or light blue. The bedspread was light blue with dark blue teardrops on it. The pillows sheets and curtains had the same pattern. But there was also something that was different. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk. Curiously sadness opened it. It was filled to the brim with multi colored handkerchiefs. "I'm probably going to need those in the future "sadness side. They were all having fun exploring Sadness his room. But then Joy and curiosity remembered something. Gretchen! Without any warning Joy and curiosity did a mad dash down the ramp and onto the first floor. Sadness sluggishly followed behind muttering things like who's Gretchen?

Looking at the screen Joy realized that Gretchen was awake. "What should we do? " "Maybe I can help? "Sadness walked up to the button and promptly Pressed it. Gretchen began crying. the oval screen went blurry from her tears. "Oh no oh no she's crying! " "Joy do something "curiosity shrieked! Joy stepped up to the controls. "Uh...can I just..I I just want to...uh...let me just fix that. " Joy finally got sadnes is to move so she could push the button. Gretchen began giggling like crazy. "That's better "Joy said pushing her blue bangs to the side.

For the rest of the day Joy and curiosity continue to take turns with the button. Where as sadness just sat on the couch and watched them do their job. Later that night after Gretchen had gone to sleep once again each emotion was in their respective rooms. Curiosity couldn't wait any longer. She decided to open up her drawer and see what was in there. She took out her key and fit it into the lock. It opened with ease and she slid The drawer open to see what was in there. She got the shock of her life for inside her drawer was a sparkly silver diary with a matching Silver pen. the front of the diary said curiosity in sparkly blue letters. The diary came with another key. she opened up the diary with it and began to write her first entry.


	5. The fears of leaving

Chapter 5 The fears of leaving

A few days later

As the sun rose in Clearfield Pennsylvania Gretchen's mother and father we're packing up their belongings. Gretchen still hadn't woken up yet. Inside her mind all three emotions were sleeping in their rooms. Joy was the first to wake up. The first thing she did was look out her window. The sky was a dark bluish gray. Indicating that Gretchen had about 15 minutes before she would wake up and when all the emotions would be needed front and center at the button. Joy side and got back under the covers. Plopping her head onto the pillows she sort of wished that she could just stay in bed today. But then she thought of Gretchen what would happen if she couldn't feel happiness anymore? So without any lollygagging she got up and went to her closet to pick out a dress. After she got dressed she looked at the sky again they were only about five minutes away from Gretchen Waking up. Then she remembered the other two emotions who weren't awake yet. She needed to wake them up and fast.

Curiosities room was the closest. Showing a little courtesy she knocked on the door. "Curiosity are you in there? " "You need to get up we all need to be at the button in five minutes or less. " "Hang on a minute! " after 60 seconds curiosity open the door dressed and ready to roll. Curiosity and Joy went to sadness room to wake her up. Sadness's bed was a mess. First of all she was laying in a pool of her own tears. Second of all her blankets were all over the place. some even ended up on the floor. Hankies of various colors littered the ground and an empty box of tissues set on the nightstand. "Sadness wake up we have two minutes to get to the button! " after another 60 seconds of coaxing, cajoling, and shaking her sadness finally woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs with Joy and curiosity just in time for Gretchen to wake up. Gretchen's father noticed her wake up immediately. "Hey baby girl you hungry? " Gretchens stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes "her father smiled. "I bet you could use a change to . " Gretchen's father changed her then dressed her and the cutest outfit Joy had ever seen on her. It was a pair of blue jeans, a Long sleeve T-shirt that said daddy's girl in silver sparkly letters, And a pair of pink sneakers. Gretchen's mother then put a purple bib on her that said mommy and baby forever in pink sparkly letters. Then she proceeded to feed her her baby formula.

After Gretchen had finished her baby formula Mr. and Mrs. Alexandria, Gretchen's mom and dad were ready to hit the road. Mrs. Alexandria bent down to her daughters level. Speaking in that Voice that mothers often use to talk to their babies. She told Gretchen that they were going to leave the hospital soon and go to their Real home."W-wait did she say we were leaving the hospital? " Joy sadness and curiosity turned at hearing the new voice. The owner of the voice was a tall thin person who looked like a raw nerve."Hi I am curiosity and who may I ask are you? " i'm Fear" The raw nerve said hands shaking and eyes bulging. "I'm here to keep Gretchen safe from harm. ""Well uh Nice to meet you fear"Joy said. "This is curiosity and this is sadness"She said pointing to each emotion. "Oh and I'm Joy. "

Gretchen's father put her in her brand-new car seat. He strapped her in and kissed her on the four head. Then he got into the driver seat. Gretchen's mom got into the passenger seat. Curiosity made Gretchen look out her window and watch the world go by. "Oh isn't that so exciting it's a whole new world! " "Yes curiosity a whole new dangerous world"Fear chided. Removing curiosity from the button he pressed it. Gretchen immediately went from curious to fearful in a matter of seconds. At the same time a purple memory orb rolled in next to all the Golden, white, and occasionally blue ones, Joy and curiosity still didn't let sadness near the button much.

Gretchen started shaking and she wouldn't stop. She also was crying The screen becoming blurry once again. Only this time it wasn't the kind of crying that sadness is famous for. It was the quiet kind of crying.

"Now look what you did" Curiosity Snapped at fear.

"If you had just let me take the lead everything would have been fine! ""Anything can happen there's no reason not to be a little bit cautious! " "Oh no there arguing this is so sad! " "All right that's enough! " Joy had had it all that arguing was making her crazy. She walked up to the button and simply said"I'll monitor the rest of the car drive you guys just sit down and calm down! "

Joy pressed the button which made Gretchen calm down. She even started to giggle slightly. Her car seat had several little toys dangling from it. Joy may Gretchen play with them and laugh even more. But eventually Gretchen couldn't keep her eyes open she shifted in her car seat. She felt warm and fuzzy one last golden memories sphere rolled in before Gretchen fell asleep once more.


	6. An emotional welcome home

Chapter 6 an emotional welcome home

The next thing Gretchen and her emotions new. The car had stopped. They were in the driveway of a really nice Blue two-story house. From what the emotions could tell there was a small garden in the front of the house. Gretchen's mom got out of the passenger seat, opened Gretchens door, un strapped her from the car seat, And picked her up in her arms. They were walking up the front steps of the house getting closer to the white door. The emotions noticed that each window had a box of white roses attached to it. Inside the house Mr. and Mrs. Alexandria kicked off their shoes and put them on the shoe rack in the foyer. Gretchen's mom with Gretchen in her arms went to Gretchen's new room. The walls and Gretchen's room were pink. on the ceiling there were glow-in-the-dark stars, sons, moons, comets , and hearts. Gretchen was spelled above her crib in huge Red letters. On the nightstand set a disco night light. When turned on it spun around and produced various Hughes of Color such as red, Blue, green, orange, yellow, and pink. The crib and Gretchen's room was white. Inside of it there were various blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.

"Steve I can't find her pajamas "Mrs. Alexandria yelled to her husband! "I'm coming Kim"Mr. Alexandria yell back. Mr. Alexandria rushed into the room, opened the bottom drawer of Gretchens white dresser, produced a pair of pajamas with ice cream cones all over them, and handed them to Mrs. Alexandria. Mrs. Alexandria quickly placed Gretchen on her matching white changing table, Changed her out of the outfit that she had been in before, changed her diaper, and read dressed her in the ice cream cone Footy pajamas. "There now all nice and snug "Kim said to her daughter in a soothing voice. Mrs. Alexandria placed Gretchen into her crib and tucked her in. "Good night baby girl "she murmured to her daughter as she turned the Night light on and turn the overhead light off. In minutes Gretchen was fast asleep.

That left the emotions to do whatever they please for the rest of the night. "Oh Fear you haven't seen your bedroom yet "Joy reminded him. All four emotions went up to fears room. The room mainly had one color purple. Purple bed, purple blanket, purple sheets, purple pillows, purple curtains, purple walls. There was even a purple trunk at the end of his bed. Fear opened the trunk to find that it was Full of paper bags. "Ha you're sure going to need A lot of those "curiosity snickered. Again the only thing in the room that wasn't purple was A dark brown wooden desk on the far wall by the closet. It had a drawer that was locked. Fear picked up the key on his desk. He figured that The key would unlock the drawer It did. he pulled out the only thing that was in the drawer. It was a purple diary that said Fear in black letters. "You got a diary to? "Curiosity was amazed. "I think we all got diaries "sadness added. "I opened my drawer up last night and I got a dark blue diary that said sadness in light blue letters.""Me too only mine was golden and it said Joy in green letters. " The emotions were surprised. What did it mean? "Oh well whatever it means we have all the time in the world to figure it out let's not lose sleep over it. ""Agreed "they all said. So they all went to bed and had a restful sleep.


	7. Learning to crawl

Chapter 7 Learning to crawl and

A few months had passed and Gretchen was now a healthy six month old baby. The emotions couldn't believe how much Gretchen had grown in the past six months. Of course things had changed where they were as well. Four instance about a month ago the emotions had discovered thanks to sadness that the place that they were located was called headquarters. They also thought that there diaries were just there to write in maybe even blow off a little steam. Speaking of steam to new emotions had also come to headquarters. Their names were anger and discussed. Angers job was to make sure things were fair for Gretchen. Discussed job was to keep Gretchen from being poisoned both physically And socially.

Meanwhile on the outside. Steve and Kim Alexandria had been watching there daughter very closely for about five minutes now. Her arms were flailing and so were her legs. It looked like she was trying to scoot across the floor. "Kim is she trying to crawl or what? " "I think she is Steve "Mrs. Alexandria replied. Crouching to her level Gretchen's mom and dad gave her words of encouragement. Like come "on baby girl you can do it"And "you got this you got this! " in the recesses of Gretchens mind even though she couldn't hear them her own emotions were giving her their own words of encouragement. "You go Gretchen I know you can do this! "Joy cheered. "You go for it girl"Curiosity added. "Ugh we're going to get all sweaty again like the last time we tried this "Discussed put in. "Come on Gretchen show them you're not a wimp like this guy"Anger yelled grabbing fear and shaking him!

All the emotions cheered in someway or another but no one cheered as loud or as excited as Joy. Joy was doing backflips, screaming at the top of her lungs, and cheering her heart out. She cheered so much that the other emotions just stop cheering all together in order to look at her. She hardly even noticed. The only thing she was focused on was her girl. In the end it took Gretchen a few times but before the day was done she eventually did crawl. Joy couldn't be more thrilled as she sat in her room and wrote down the days events in her diary


	8. A disgusting surprise

Chapter 8 the disgusting surprise

Three months later. when it was time for lunch Gretchen crawled into the kitchen. Mr. Alexandria Picked her up and put her in her highchair. Mrs. Alexandria put a Bowl of something green in front of her."hmm this looks new "Joy commented from her usual place right beside the button. "Have we had this before?"Sadness asked The others. "It could be poison "fear added. "OK OK caution that smell is very offputting. "" it's not brightly colored so obviously it won't be tasty. ""There's only one thing to do "discussed pressed the button hard. It turned from white to her signature Green hue. As soon as the food enter Gretchen's mouth she spat it right back out. "Oh Gretchen it's only strained peas I bet if you tried it you would like it "her mother said. "And besides. if you don't eat your lunch you'll be starving"Her father added. That set Anger off. "Oh come on she already told you she didn't like it and now you're going to make her eat it anyway? ""Oh sure will eat those yucky strained peas right after you eat my fists! " with that angers had burst into flames as he threw down his fists on the button. It turned red just as Gretchen started to throw a tantrum. "Gretchen Gretchen here comes an airplane "her father coaxed. "Oh we have an airplane everybody"Anger said letting Joy take her rightful place at the button. Joy pushed the button and let Gretchen except the airplane. Another crisis had been avoided.


	9. Gretchen's first birthday part 1

Chapter 9 Gretchen's first birthday part one

As the sun rose upon the town of Clearfield Pennsylvania. Gretchen was still fastest sleep in her crib. Her emotions however were awake and they all couldn't wait for Gretchen to wake up. For today was Gretchen's first birthday. "Oh I'm so excited. "I can't believe Gretchen is One today "Joy shouted merrily! "Me either it seems like only yesterday that she was a tiny newborn "curiosity added. "If you ask me she won't even be able to enjoy the party she's just a baby all they do is sleep eat and poop "anger huffed. "Just wait until she gets a little bit bigger than the fun can really begin! " "I just hope we don't get all messy when trying to eat the cake "Discussed murmured. "We won't "joy replied. "It's going to be a blast. " just then Gretchen woke up.

"Oh we are awake we should cry for mom and dad "sadness walked up towards the button. "Sadness no I don't think crying is the best thing for her "Joy got cut off due to sadness pressing the button. Gretchen began crying and screaming with all her might. Joy try to move sadness away from the button but it was no use. She just wouldn't budge. Joy secretly hated hearing the sound of Gretchen cry. Anytime she heard that she always wanted to rush to the button and make it all better. But this time she couldn't because sadness just wouldn't move. Joy had tried being nice to sadness from the beginning. Really she had but sometimes her patients was tested. Like now for instance. "Sadness please stop your making everything worse "Joy yelled. Then she clamped her hand to her mouth realizing what she had just said. "Oh i'm sorry I was just trying to help out. "Sadness then got up looked at all the emotions and walked away to one of the far corners of the room. "No sadness wait come back I didn't mean "Joy stopped midsentence realizing that it was no use. Joy press the button. It turn from blue to golden. She relaxed slightly at seeing her favorite color appear on the button. Knowing her job was done for the time being. She walked over to the couch and plopped down.

Hearing her daughter cry Mrs. Alexandria ran into the room only to find that Gretchen was now giggling. "Good morning baby girl "Said Mrs. Alexandria. Happy birthday Gretchen "said mr. Alexandria who was standing by Mrs. Alexandria. "We need to get you dressed company will be here soon. " mrs. Alexandria Took Gretchen over to her white changing table, changed her out of her pajamas, changed her, and dressed her in a light blue party dress. "Oooo that dress is so pretty"Joy commented from her usual place beside the button. "I gotta admit "discussed said. "Gretchen's mom does have pretty good fashion sense. "

10 minutes later company was already arriving.

Grandmas and grandpas, aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, cousins, brothers in law, sisters-in-law, and even mothers and fathers in law. They had all come to celebrate the first birthday of such a special little girl. They all said things like isn't she adorable, Oh just look at her, look at those chubby cheeks, look at that pretty party dress, she's so special, she's so wonderful, and other things like that. But the thing that mattered most to Gretchen and her emotions was that they all brought presents.

The first thing they did was serve cake. Gretchen was placed in her highchair a piece of vanilla cake with pink frosting set before her. "OK Gretchen here comes the train" her father said. "All right guys...move it. this is where my area of expertise kicks in discussed said while simultaneously cracking her knuckles. She pressed the button and Gretchen ate the piece of cake without one drop spilling on her dress.


	10. Gretchen's first birthday part 2

Chapter 10 Gretchen's first birthday part 2

Finally it was time to open presents.

The first present Gretchen got was big and it was from her mom and dad. Gretchen's dad helped her open it. On top was a new outfit. It was a pair of black Jeans with a matching pink shirt that said Moxie in Black sparkly letters. Everyone in the room loved it. But there was something else in the box. Gretchen's mom pulled it out. It was a baby doll with a pink dress, Blue eyes, and yellow yarn hair. "Now you can be a little mommy "Gretchen's mom smiled. "What a clever gift "joy mused. "Clever? ""Yeah right anyone can buy that "discussed snarked. The next present was from her auntie Lorraine. It was a stuffed pink rabbit with a blue ribbon around it's neck. "What are we three months old?" "Come on Lorraine "discussed rolled her eyes. But Gretchen seemed to like it and that's what mattered to joy.

The next gift was from her grandma. It turned out to be a toy vacuum that looked real. Fear New Gretchen was afraid of vacuums. So of course he thought that vacuum was real. he needed to take evasive action. Pushing joy out of the way he pressed the button. Gretchen screamed and drop the Toy vacuum on the floor. Luckily it didn't break. It just bounced harmlessly on the carpet. "Oh no Gretchen it's not real. "" it's fake look. " mrs. Alexandria pushed the toy vacuum around on the floor. Leaning over Mrs. Alexandria whispered into her husband's ear "Steve I think we should leave the batteries out. " The Toy vacuum didn't make a noise so fear thought that it must be safe. Fear walked away from the button letting joy take her place once again. "Joy I'm sorry for pushing you out of the way I just wanted to make sure that that vacuum wasn't going to hurt her. " "No fear it's OK, no one can blame you for doing your job" Joy replied.

Gretchen got many wonderful presents that day. but nothing could compare to the one her mom and dad save for last. Everyone gathered outside to see what the last present was. And they're sitting on the deck in the backyard was a pink toy car that Gretchen could actually get into. For the rest of the day Gretchen's mom and dad took turns pushing Gretchen around the backyard and her new toy car. It was a birthday to be remembered.

Just when Joy thought the day couldn't get any better. Something amazing happened. because she was the one at the button at the time a golden memory orb rolled in to headquarters as normal. But this time it plopped into Joy's lap. Joy examined the memory. it was golden like normal .but this time it was shinier. A big round shelving unit rows up from the floor. Joy put the memory into one of the open spaces.

Then suddenly Joy's attention shifted to something outside the main windows of headquarters. Something was rising out of the fog. It looked like some sort of an island. Joy realized that that was

exactly what it was when A big bright neon sign broadcasted the words family Island.


End file.
